This kitten comes with claws and nine lives
by Skovko
Summary: Seth messed up by saying Kitty belongs to him, and that she'll never escape the walls he as the architect built up. So she had to teach him a lesson. They're supposed to be equals, and for a moment he forgot that. Now he has had a long time thinking about it while he's been chasing her to make her come back home.


It had all started with that cross armbar Kitty had delivered to Seth in the backstage area. Really, it hadn't truly started like that, but that was all the audience knew. The footage had played inside the arena. Seth had howled and cried for mercy while she had locked it in tight. No one understood why. No one but four people.

What had really started it all, the reason behind her attack, was his cocky attitude the night before. As many times before they had been out drinking with his two best friends Roman and Dean, and Seth had stepped over the line.

 _"She ain't going anywhere. Nope, not now that I have my hooks in her. This kitten might have claws, but the architect here has built the walls so high that she can't escape. She belongs to me."_

Of course she had given him _the look_. He knew the look. The look that clearly made him know that he had fucked up in her book. He hadn't apologized. He had just smirked at her. Cementing his words with that fucking smirk.

Of course she had to show him how wrong he was. She didn't belong to anyone, not even him. In her world they were equals, and somehow he had forgotten that for a moment. If he could forget, she could either forget too, or she could make damn sure he remembered.

 _"Careful, bear. This kitten doesn't need claws to escape you. I got a brain too. I might fail a couple of times, but you know a cat comes with nine lives."_

And he had fucking laughed at that. As if his annoying smirk hadn't been enough, he had laughed like crazy, making her look like a complete fool. That's when she decided she wasn't gonna forget too. She was gonna give him a lesson to make him remember for life.

And that was how Seth found himself in a cross armbar delivered by Kitty the next night on RAW. He howled and cried in pain, not understanding how his own girlfriend could turn on him like that. She had put enough pressure on his arm for him to fear she might break it. She hadn't stepped over the line though. She had let him know what she could do if he wasn't careful. Roman roaring and Dean yelling had made her let go before they reached them.

 _"That's what you fucking get, mister architect! Watch me escape your walls!"_

She had run as fast as she could. She knew he would give chase at some point. Not in that same second, and maybe not even on the same night, but at one point he would start chasing, and she would continue running. This kitten rolled around for no one.

She had escaped him for three and a half months. It wasn't that she didn't still love him or miss him. She missed him like crazy, just like he missed her. Texts flew between them in all this time, just enough words to let the other know the game was still on. He wasn't backing down, and she wasn't giving up.

Despite it all, she was having fun. He was chasing her around like crazy, trying to capture his prey, and one day he would succeed. She had no doubt. He was doing all this because he loved her. He was remembering that he had to fight for what he held dear. And not one text he had sent her in the long time apart indicated that he was angry.

He knew he deserved it. And he knew he would win. Eventually. Maybe today, maybe tomorrow, maybe a month from now. There wasn't any endgame planned for this. She ran, he chased. And tonight she was in the middle of the ring, looking up the ramp as Baron came walking out.

"Kitty, Kitty, Kitty," he chuckled.  
"What?" She chuckled back.  
"We've all watched for months how you've made Seth run around like a headless chicken. Cut the man some slack. Stop running," he said.  
"And if I don't?" She asked.  
"You, Kitty, have been a very bad girl," he said. "Bad kitten!"

She grinned and ran her tongue over her teeth. Baron still thought he held so much power, but she wasn't gonna play by his rules.

"Don't you fucking grin at me!" He scolded. "Get your act together. Stop this silly game. Either you go back to him on your own, or I'll come down there myself and drag you back to him."  
"Since when do you work for him?" She giggled. "Why don't you tell him to come out here and get me himself?"  
"Fair enough," he smirked. "You heard her, Seth."

The audience to her right started making noises. She turned her head just as Dean jumped the barricade. He was fast by the ring, holding her gaze locked with his as he reached up to grab the rope, and climbed up slowly.

Right wasn't an option, so she turned left. Roman had jumped the barricade on her left side, and was slowly climbing up on that side of the ring. He had that boyish grin on his face that she had seen many times when they stalked a prey inside the ring. This time she was the prey.

Left wasn't an option either, so she spun around to slide under the ropes behind her. She heard the audience as she turned around, knowing she would find Seth there before she even saw him. He was already standing on the apron with that annoying smirk on his face.

The ramp was the only way now. She had to go forward, hoping she could sprint fast enough up the ramp to get away. She turned back around and saw Baron standing on the apron too.

"Seriously, Baron, why the fuck are you helping them?" She asked.  
"Promised title shot," he replied.  
"Sell out!" She hissed.

She felt someone step through the ropes, and she spun around again. She came face to face with Seth, still fucking smirking Seth, as he had walked up to her to stand as close as possible. He grabbed both her upper arms lightly.

"Looks like your nine lives are up," he said.  
"I still have my claws," she said.  
"Right," he laughed. "Time to come home, kitten."

She knew she couldn't win this fight, but she was gonna go down swinging. Without warning she planted her knee in his stomach. He bent forward in pain, and she stepped up on his thigh, twisting her body around his fast to get him in the cross armbar. They both fell down, her still clinging on to his arm, him crying in pain like the day three and a half month ago. The day that started it all, even though it wasn't the day that truly started it all. Only four people knew the truth. Only four people knew why Seth wasn't angry about this whole ordeal.

"Get off him!" Baron snarled.

She felt his hands on her arms. He was on his knees above her head, reaching over her. Her legs were still locked on Seth, but she let go with her hands, grabbed Baron behind his neck, pulled him down, and sank her teeth into his neck. This kitten didn't only work with claws, she worked with teeth too.

As divine as Baron's cries of pain sounded next to her ear, they didn't last long. Dean and Roman were there quickly as expected, pulling her off both Baron and Seth. She tried to struggle, she tried to fight, knowing she wouldn't get free. It was over. It was done. She had finally lost. Seth had won.

"Kitten," his voice reached her softly.

His hands landed gently on her face. She stopped struggling in Roman and Dean's arms and looked at Seth. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers in a soft yet demanding kiss. All fight inside her left. She had missed him too much. His arms went around her waist, holding her close, while he moved his mouth to her ear.

"I'm sorry," he spoke lowly. "Please, come home."  
"I love you, bear," she said.

She realized Roman and Dean had let go off her her arms, and she quickly threw them around Seth's neck and kissed him again. He lifted her up so her feet dangled over the ground, kissing her while moving them both to the ring ropes before putting her down again.

"My title shot," Baron whimpered.

They all looked at the man who was sitting on his knees with his hand on his neck.

"Yeah yeah, you'll get it," Dean said. "When I allow it. It's my title after all."  
"You promised," Baron said.  
"And I said you'll fucking get it!" Dean shouted.  
"Don't make me spear you," Roman warned. "Let's just end this night on a happy note."  
"Happy note," Seth smiled and ran a hand through her hair. "My kitten's coming home. I can't be more happy. Well, I can and I will, once we're back home alone, but that's not a story for the audience here."


End file.
